unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian UFO
Canadian ufo1 actual.jpg|Still from Guardian UFO video guardian video still 2.jpg|Another still of the Guardian UFO Canadian ufo3 guardian video.jpg|Guardian Video Tape Case File: Guardian UFO Location: West Carleton, Ontario Date: August 18, 1991 Description: West Carleton is a historic township in Eastern Ontario, Canada. It is located in the rural parts of the new City of Ottawa, west of Kanata. Local Diane Labenek described a UFO craft she described with a blue flashing light on top and another light on the bottom with burning red flames. Case History: On August 18, 1991, West Carleton, Ontario housewife Diane Labenek was home when she heard her dogs barking. When she looked out the window to investigate, she saw red flames and smoke coming from a field nearby. She then saw UFO-type object landing next to the flames in the field. The ship then lifted up and disappeared into the trees. Diane claimed that about ten minutes after the ship left, a helicopter flew over the area where she saw the lights. The helicopter then flew over her house and vanished. Diane went to the site the next day, but she found nothing. She only told her husband and mother about the incident. Six months later in February of 1992, Bob Oechsler, a UFO researcher, received a package from Canada. Inside the package were secret military documents, pictures, a map, and a videotape. The tape, labeled "Guardian", had a fingerprint on it and showed the UFO that Diane had seen. Specifically, the video first showed an object next to red flames on the ground. Then, it showed an object, mid-flight, with a blinking light on top. The map directed Oechsler to West Carleton, where he and another UFO researcher, Graham Lightfoot, interviewed Diane and found that her sighting matched the UFO on the video. Navy physicist Dr. Bruce Maccabee believes that the video is not a hoax. The object and the flash from the object appears to be real and coming from the sky. He believes that "Guardian" stumbled onto the site accidentally. Maccabee found that the UFO had to be twenty to thirty feet in length, which, according to Oechsler, is too large to be a hoax. The audio analysis of the tape only had the sound of dogs barking, probably Diane's dogs; the craft appeared to be silent. If it was staged, there most likely would have been sounds coming from generators that would be powering the object's lights. A NASA specialist reviewed the tape and could not determine what the craft actually was. After the incident, unmarked helicopters of black, green, or maroon color were seen throughout the West Carleton area, although the military denies that the helicopters were theirs. Oechsler believes that the key to finding out what the craft really was is the mysterious individual named "Guardian". He believes that Guardian had prior knowledge that this event was going to happen. However, the documents found along with the videotape lead some to question Guardian's credibility. The documents appeared to be classified government reports that discuss conspiracies about UFOs, Red China, and nuclear weapons. However, the papers appeared to be forged. A Canadian military official confirmed that there were multiple errors in the documents that prove that they are not real. Also, on the video there were images of what Guardian claimed was an alien being. Further inspection revealed that it was probably someone wearing an alien mask. However, many still believe that the video of UFO is real, despite the questionable items that were with it. Many are certain that if "Guardian" could be found, the mystery could be explained. Background: Diane Labenek has lived in West Carleton, Ontario, with her husband and two children. In 1989, she and several others witnessed a loud and bright explosion over a nearby swamp. There is no information known about the mysterious "Guardian." West Carleton Township is located in East Ontario, near Ottawa, and was created in 1974. Investigations: UFO researchers Bob Oechsler and Graham Lightfoot investigated the videotape left by "Guardian" and Diane's eyewitness account. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the February 3, 1993 episode. Results: Unresolved. Since the video was found, several experts have determined that it was probably a hoax, and that a truck (with several lights attached) was used to create the "UFO" shown in the video. It is also believed that the man known as "Guardian" was actually Bobby Charlebois, a UFO enthusiast who knew Diane. Interestingly, he was also known to use the alias "Guardian". He also had access to the area where the "UFO" was allegedly seen and recorded. When UFO researchers tried to get his fingerprints, he was evasive. It is unknown if his prints were compared to one of those found on the tape. However, Diane and other UFO researchers still insist that the incident was real. Links: * The Guardian UFO on Unsolved.com * Curious Canadian UFO Capers at Carp * The Carp-Guardian Case: The Most Controversial UFO Case in Canadian History ---- Category:Ontario Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:UFOs Category:Military-Related Cases Category:Unresolved